ZukoXOC lemon XxComfortxX
by NotPeroxideBlonde
Summary: Hello, so for short: this is my first lemon ever and I hope someone gonna like it. I really hope so. Also I hope I'll get to understand on how to use this website as for now I have no clue. So that's it. Enjoy! WARNING: YAOI


_**Xylon's P.O.V.:**_

I twisted the leash between my fingers nervously. Yes, princess Azula would treat us -those who don't look like ordinary humans- as slaves, but that was better than living in the street and starving, living from other -"normal"- people's pity. And now, everything was about to change.

Princess Azula no longer had the power: the new Fire Lord did. And I was really nervous about that, since the ex-prince knew nothing about his sister's "pets" collection. Yet, one thing was for sure – he was about to find out.

Hearing footsteps approaching, blood froze in my veins. Seconds later the doors were opened and the new Fire Lord walked in.

_**Zuko's P.O.V.:**_

Eyes wide, I stared at the room full of different age and sex creatures. They weren't humans. I was sure about that. They all had cat/dog ears and tails.

I turned to the guard who escorted me here. He shrugged uncomfortably under my gaze, then explained.

-Sir, this is princess Azula's personal pet collection. She has been keeping them for over two years now. They were captured from all around the world and brought here. Most of them had no place to live and princess Azula promised them they could live here as long as they followed her commands, Sir.

I nodded my head and turned back to the creatures, whose stares were burning my back. As I turned around, a cat boy, who looked about my age and had fuzzy black hair and bright yellow eyes, was standing right in front of me.

F.F.

_**Xylon's P.O.V.:**_

It's been nearly a year as Lord Zuko was taking care of us. All of us.

That day year ago, he apologized for his sister's behaviour and promised he would make it up for us, but all we really wanted was to have a roof above head, so, he suggested us to stay here and work in the royal palace. We agreed.

Yet, we didn't tell him what kind of a "pets" we were. Personally, I don't think he could have handled that. Princess Azula was crazy. That's all I can really say. Anyway.

During the past year, me and Lord Zuko have became pretty close, this is way, now I was going to his room to comfort him, as few hours ago he broke up with Mai. No one knows why.

Standing in front of his door I knocked softly, but I was told to go away. Thinking he was just upset I opened the door and walked in anyway. As I did my eyes got wide and a huge blush covered my cheeks. I backed against the –now closed- door.

I shut my eyes close, but the image of what I saw kept repeating in my head: Lord Zuko lying naked on his bed, his fingers swirling around his rock-hard cock.

I hear him growl and footsteps approaching me.

-I-I am very s-sorry… , - I mumble quietly, my cat ears sagging down.

The next thing I know, my arms are pinned above my head and Lord Zuko is inches away from my face. I try to set myself free, but it seems to be pointless. I open my mouth to protest, but he quickly slips his tongue in. His tongue gently rubs against mine and I can't hold back. I mimic his movements and in a few seconds I'm caught in full make-out session.

Our tongues left our mouths and now are swirling around one another, letting saliva drop freely. I moan softly as I feel Lord Zuko hit my hips with his, his erection poking at my growing bulge. His grip loosens as his mouth leaves mine, but only to start kissing my neck. In a few seconds he finds my "sweet" spot and starts kissing, licking and biting it.

While he is busy with my neck I set one of my hands free and quickly wrap it around his erection. He growls.

-Lord Zuko…, - I whisper softly enjoying his reaction.

-Just call me Zuk- nhhh…

I cut him off starting to move my hand up and down his cock, giving him more and more pleasure each time I do. He places his hands on each side of my head trying to support himself. I smirk enjoying the view.

Caught in a moment I lean in and lick his earlobe sensually, adding more pressure to my hand. Zuko moans out loudly as I do. I bite my lip and start trailing butterfly kisses down his body, stopping at his nipples. I start sucking onto one, and my free hand starts teasing another one. And as soon as I'm satisfied, I kneel on my knees and smirk at the view in front of me.

Zuko's eyes opens wide as I lick the tip of his member, but soon is being shut again. I brush my black hair away and start sucking onto his cock. His hand gets in my –just swept away- hair and he pushes me father onto him. In protest I bite him earning myself a deep moan. Excited – I purr sending vibration down Zuko's member. I want to keep on going but suddenly he pulls himself out of my mouth. I look up to see him staring at me lustfully.

Within seconds he pulls me up, turns my back to him and rips my bottom clothing off. I try to protest once more but all I get is his fingers shown in my mouth and his hand pumping my –now, oh so hard- dick. Knowing what he had in mind, I suck on his fingers making them wet. When he feels like it's enough he pulls them out of my mouth and shows them inside me.

-Nhhh… Z-Zuko…

He slowly moves them in and out, and suddenly without a warning he shows his dick inside me. I place my hands on the wall and moan loudly. He pumps in and out, each time going deeper and faster. I feel saliva drifting out my mouth as I pant.

As I am on the edge of cuming Zuko pulls out of me. I turn around to see what he was up to and when I do, I smirk. Zuko takes my hand and leads me to the bed. He lies down on his bed waiting for me.

Biting my lip I crawl on top of him and slowly push myself down onto him and he growls. He places his hands on each side of my hips and guides me down onto him, each time deeper and deeper. I moan loudly as he hits my "special spot", again, and again, and soon I cum. Spilling my liquid in Zuko's hand that was pumping my erection.

After few more trust Zuko cums too. Releasing himself inside me. Our bodies go limb and I collapse on top of him. After few more minutes of panting I pull him out of me and lie next to him. Zuko pulls a cover over our sweaty bodies and wraps his hand around me, making me rest my head on his chest.

- I came to say I'm sorry you broke up with Mai, - I mumble quietly.

- Yeah, it sucks. But it was worth it, - he chuckles, obviously remembering what just happened.

I blush lightly at his words and nuzzle my face in his chest. Oh boy…


End file.
